1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an estimating method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, information processing apparatuses with touch screens are becoming more popular, such as mobile phones and ATMs (Automated Teller Machines), for example.
In such circumstances, a technique for improving the functions of a touch screen has been developed. For example, JP 2008-165575 (A) describes a technique for estimating two coordinates corresponding to a user operation if a user has operated two points on a touch screen. For example, JP 2006-126997 (A) describes a technique for detecting the coordinate and the pressure value for one point on a display screen on which a user operation has been made.